Speakers are widely applied to portable electronic equipments such as mobile phones, notebook computers and hearing aids. With the rapid development of portable electronic equipments, people have higher requirements on functionality of the portable electronic equipments, and therefore, the speakers applied to the portable electronic equipments are also required to correspondingly rapidly develop.
A speaker related to the present disclosure mainly includes a front cover and a frame, the frame and the front cover form an accommodating cavity, and the accommodating cavity is internally provided with a magnetic circuit system and a vibration system. Generally, the magnetic circuit system includes a magnetic bowl and a magnet arranged in the magnetic bowl and forming a magnetic gap with the magnetic bowl, and the vibration system includes a vibrating diaphragm adjacent to the front cover and a voice coil connected to the vibrating diaphragm and suspended in the magnetic gap. The speaker is mainly driven by an alternative driving force in the magnetic gap when the voice coil is electrified so as to generate alternative motion, and furthermore, drive the vibrating diaphragm to move to produce a sound.
A common permeability magnetic material for preparing the magnetic bowl has advantages such as moderate material hardness and mold molding simplicity. However, the magnetic permeability of the common permeability magnetic material has reached a saturated state, and the performance of a product cannot be further improved when the magnetic bowl made of the common permeability magnetic material is used for the magnetic circuit system of the speaker. Although a magnetic superconducting material has relatively high magnetic permeability, it is not easy to bend due to relatively high hardness and brittleness, which is not conducive to the integrated molding of the magnetic bowl, and therefore, the application of the magnetic superconducting material to the magnetic circuit system of the speaker is limited.
Hence, it is desired to research a magnetic bowl that is easy to mold and good in permeability performance to improve the permeability performance of the magnetic circuit system.